Data centers can provide cloud storage systems to remotely store data for networked systems. However, such cloud storage systems can consume large amounts of power at the data center to store and manage data in an array of data storage devices (DSDs).
“Cold storage” generally refers to ways of providing more cost effective storage for rarely accessed data. Such cold storage can include powering only the DSD required for an active request for data. However, efficient management of which DSD to activate and power up typically requires additional specialized hardware which can add to the power and cost of the cold storage system.